Underestimating Poetry
by Darkened Moonfire
Summary: A collection of poetry and possibly journal entries from various students and teachers from Hogwarts CONTEST WINNERS UPDATED!Also another CONTEST has been posted on my profile. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1 Ginny

**Underestimating Poetry**

By Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Ginny

Ginny

Oh Ginny I miss you so much

I wish that you were here

With me

I remember that horrible day

The day I lost you

Ginny my beloved

My heart tore into millions of pieces

The day you died

I am so sad

Every time I have a bad day

I think of you

You used to comfort me

And say that it's ok

To cry

And scream

So I cried

I screamed

I always listened to you

And you listened to me

You always knew

When I was happy

Or sad

You were so special to me

I don't know how

I will survive

My life without you

Will be

Lonely and cold

You guided me through life

After I met you

Without you I don't know

How much more sadness I can handle

I don't know what to do

You were always there for me

No matter what

I just want to hug you again

To feel your bright red hair

I want to kiss you again

I want to feel your lips against mine

I just want you to know

That I absolutely love you

With all my heart

I still think of you constantly

I still think that you are a

Part of me

Two halves

Put together

To equal a whole

We connected with each other

Now I am only half

Half of a heart

Half of a soul

Half of a person

Just half

I wish I could talk

To you again

Oh how I desperately want

To talk to you

To cry with you

To scream with you

To just sit in silence

Enjoying each other's presence

Enduring each other's pain

Comforting each other's sorrow

Sharing each other's happiness

I wish that you

Weren't gone forever

I miss you Ginny

I really do

I love you Ginny

I honestly do

-Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2 I Will Always Be There

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2 I Will Always Be There

I Will Always Be There

You think I'm never there

You think I don't care

But believe me

I'm always there

I always care

You just don't see me

I'm invisible to you

Oh I wish you saw me

I wish I was visible to you

I love you

And I wish you did to

For I will be happy

I will be filled with joy

I will have a smile on my face every day

I just want you to know

That's what friends are for

If you just need a hug

Or if you just need to talk

If you are hurt

Physically or emotionally

I will always me there for you

**- Hermione Granger**

**To Ron Weasley**


	3. Chapter 3 The StormWind Can Have Feelin

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

Chapter 3 The Storm/ Wind Can Have Feelings

The Storm

I feel as angry as the

Thunder I'm hearing

I feel as fierce as the

Lightning I'm seeing

I can hear the

Thundering rain

It is as if we are connected

Just me

And the storm

Ridding ourselves

Of all the emotions

That are bottled up inside

-**Anonymous**

Wind Can Have Feelings

Wind can have feelings

When you hear it roaring

Wind is angry

When you hear it howling

Wind is alone

When you hear nothing at all

Wind is sad

When you hear it rustling the leaves

Wind is happy

When you feel it against your cheek

Wind is saying hello!

-**Lavender Brown **


	4. Chapter 4 Happiness

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own hp

Chapter 4 Happiness

Happiness

What is this bursting feeling I have?

Oh it's magnificent

I can't believe

I have never felt this before

I feel like the sun

Shining down on everything

I feel like a field of flowers

So vibrant and colorful

I feel like rustling leaves

Filled with this feeling

In the wind

I feel as if nothing

Can hurt me

I feel powerful

Whenever you see me

You will see

A smile on my face

And flowers in my hair

Oh I just love this feeling

What?

What did you say?

What are you feeling

You ask

Well I am feeling happiness!

**-Padma Patil**


	5. Chapter 5 History

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter

Chapter 5 History

History

History is quite a story

And history is a mystery

History is very interesting

And history is an awesome thing

You learn about the past

But you will not be the last

To learn about history

Because history is quite a story

**-Professor Binns **

Yes this chapter is very short but it is just one poem

Note: all of these poems were already written before I decided to write this just wanted to lest you all know!


	6. Chapter 6 Full MoonSky Sky

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own hp I only wish I could

Chapter 6 Full Moon/Sky Sky

Full Moon

Shining high in the sky

Beautiful circle

Next to the stars

In the dark sky

Looking at the full moon

-**Remus Lupin**

Sky Sky

Sky sky why are you blue?

Sky sky why aren't you pink too?

Sky sky I like you at sunset

Sky sky please don't fret

Sky sky people will appreciate you

Sky sky like you are brand new!

- **Professor Sinistra**


	7. Chapter 7 My Secret Garden

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything hp

Chapter 7 My Secret Garden

My Secret Garden

In the forest

There's a garden

A secret garden

My secret garden

Where unicorns roam

And water foams

And fairies flutter

While elves mutter

There are strange creatures

Like cats with wings

And flowers that sing

That's my secret garden

Always waiting for me to come

**-Parvati Patil**


	8. Chapter 8 Limericks

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I don't own all hp stuff

Chapter 8

Limericks

There once was a dog named Lenny

Who had a brother named Benny.

They rolled the dice

But it wasn't so nice

'Cause all they could win was a penny!

**-Fred and George**

There once was a talking cat

Who was a big spoiled brat.

She would have a fit

If someone spit

While sitting around getting fat!

**-George and Fred(obviously)**

There once was a girl from Peru,

Who just didn't know what to do.

So she got out her hat

And rolled on the mat

Because she was a little cuckoo!

**-Fred and George**

There once was a girl named Katie Bell,

Her nickname was chaser Kel.

She hated making toxins

But loved to make concoctions

Secrets she would keep but never tell!

**-George and Fred(HaHa)**

Read and review!!! Check out my bio for a cool poetry contest


	9. Chapter 9 The Blackbird

**Underestimating Poetry**

By Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter characters I do own the poems

Chapter 9

The Blackbird

**The Blackbird**

Today at school

I saw a blackbird.

The blackbird flew onto

The basketball hoop

And paused for a second

But only for a second.

Then it flew away again.

As I was sitting

At my desk

Thinking about that blackbird

I thought,

Huh, that blackbird is just

Like life.

Most of the time

We only pause for a second

But only for a second

To think about all

The wonderful things we have

Before we spread

Out our wings and

Soar away!

**-Natalie McDonald**

I know its short!!! Please please review!! Check my bio for this really cool poetry contest!!


	10. Chapter 10 Cry

**Underestimating Poetry**

By Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with harry potter

A/N: heres a short one check out my contest! sorry this took so long

Chapter !0

Cry

**Cry**

I'm colliding with

The truth.

I'm smashing into

Fear.

I feel like I'm

About to explode

I just need to

Get away

I need to run

I need to hide

I need to cry.

**-Cho Chang**


	11. Chapter 11 Dancing in the Snow

**Underestimating Poetry**

Disclaimer: blah blah I do not own harry potter

Chapter 11

Dancing in the Snow

Dancing in the Snow

Outside

In the winter

Is so white

Everywhere is

Covered in snow

And pointy

Glistening icicles

Oh, how I

Love the winter!

I say to myself

As I twirl

Around

And around

In the white

Blanket of snow

And the thin sheet

Of ice.

What are you doing?

You ask.

Well, I am free,

I giggle,

For I am

Dancing in the

Snow!

**-Lavender Brown**

Review review review!!!! Check out my contest I need poems!! thanx


	12. Chapter 12 Eagle

**Underestimating Poetry**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

A/N: explanation is at the end

**Chapter 12 Eagle**

Eagle

I am soaring

High above

The clouds

I am

An eagle

Gliding

Here and there

All around the

Sky.

I am an

Independent

Bird

Freeing itself

From all

The horrors

Of the

Earth.

Oh, the earth

Makes me so

Furious

With its wars

And its cruelty.

If only people

Could fly

They could

See the wonders

Of the world

Called sky.

They could

Hover above all

Watching

Like I do.

I watch

As

Time unfolds

The events

Of people's

Lives.

I think

Of this

As I sail

Away

High above

The earth

Soaring to

The heavens

Cause I

Am free

I am an

Eagle.

-Katie Bell

Ok this poem if you haven't figured out is about Katie Bell flying during Quidditch. She hates the war that is going on and she watches her family grow up and die. So this poem is about how she feels like an eagle. Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings of Mine

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

**Chapter 13 Feelings of Mine**

**Feelings of Mine**

I hate to cry.

I hate to scream.

I hate to yell.

I hate to laugh.

I hate to smile.

Oh, I need to

Terminate

These feelings

Of mine.

I need to

Conceal them

Deep inside.

Oh, this battle

Will never die.

And I'm afraid

I will never be

Able to say

Good bye

To these

Dreadful feelings

Of mine.

Oh, I wanna be

One of a kind.

I need to drown

From always being

Happy or down.

So I must

Destroy these

Awful feelings

Of mine.

-Susan Bones

This poem is about how Susan feels after most of her family dies in the sixth book. Hope you liked it!! Contest is ending soon!!


	14. Chapter 14 Fire

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

**Chapter 14 Fire**

**Fire**

Fire

Is like

A monster.

The flames

Are its

Claws

Grabbing

Everything

In sight.

The smoke

Destroys

Your vision.

It blinds you

From escaping

To freedom.

Fire is

Like a

Sunset.

Its colors

Are so vivid

And bright.

The many

Shades of

Orange, yellow,

And red.

Each color

Comes alive.

Finally, fire

Is like

The angel of

Death.

Taking people

From their

Lives.

Destroying

Them.

Burning

Them.

Killing

Them.

-Professor Flitwick


	15. Chapter 15 Flood

**Underestimating Poetry**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

**Chapter 15 Flood**

**Flood**

This wave

Of emotions

Is rushing

To me.

I cannot

Stop the

Current.

All these

Sensations

Are streaming

Toward me.

My feelings

Are raining

Down.

They are

Flowing

Inside

My body.

As much

As I

Want I can't

Stop

This

Flood

Around

And

Inside

Me.

-Penelope Clearwater

This is how Penelope feels after Percy broke up with her. Please Review


	16. Chapter 16 No One

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

**Chapter 16 No One**

**No One**

No one knows how

It feels like to be different.

No one knows what

It is like to be in pain.

Except me.

I am different.

I am in pain.

I am a werewolf.

No one knows what

It is like to

Love the moon

And hate it too.

No one knows what

It feels like

To be jobless.

Except me.

I love and hate

The moon.

I am jobless.

I am a werewolf.

No one knows what

It feels like to

Be an outcast.

No one knows what

It is like to become

A horrendous

Creature.

Except me.

I am an outcast.

I am a horrendous creature.

I am a werewolf.

-Remus Lupin

Ok so cassandra12271 told me for chapter six is that Lupin is afraid of the moon! And she is absolutely right! So bear with me on this poem! please review


	17. Chapter 17 For You

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 17 For You**

**For You**

I'm grieving

I'm crying

My love

For you.

Oh I am heart-stricken.

Yes I am.

You taught me

To cry

And scream.

So that's what I do

I cry

I scream

I mourn

For you.

**-Cedric Diggory**

Ummm well I'm not exactly sure what the story is behind this poem. When I was looking through Hogwarts students names Cedric's just popped out. So there you have it!


	18. Chapter 18 Stuck Inside

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 18 Stuck Inside**

Stuck Inside

Stuck inside

On a wintry night

I stare out

The window

And see

A magical world

Of ice.

Where snow

Covered branches

Sway in the

Cold icy wind

And chilly

Icicles

Dance to life.

Where snow

Filled ground

Glistens in the

Moonlight

And everything

Is pure white.

Oh, how I

Love being

Stuck inside

On a cold winter's

Night.

**-Colin Creevey**


	19. Chapter 19 Trapped

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (However I do wish that I did)

**Chapter 19 Trapped**

**Trapped**

I can see

The smoke

Gray, dark,

Blinding.

I can see

The flames

Bright, orange,

Hot.

I glimpse

At the spot

I once lay.

However,

All I see

Is the flames

And the smoke

And the tears

Swelling up in

My eyes.

I fear

That I

Will not be able

To get out.

To free myself.

I scream.

I cry.

But all I

Can hear is

The roaring

Of the flames

And the blaring

Of the fire truck

And my own voice

Caught in

My throat.

All I can see

Is the

Ugly fire

Destroying

Everything

In its path

Rising to the heavens

All around me

I am trapped.


	20. Chapter 20 Contest Winners

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 20 Contest Winners**

A/N: Finally! Here it is! Here are the top ten winners! But Don't Forget to look at the next chapter you might just find your poem that you entered there!(the next chapter is all the other entries! There were just soooo good!)

**Contest Winner #10:**

**Britgurl109's**

**The Grave**

She cries herself to sleep,

the pain is much too deep.

She wants her heart back,

it's him that she lacks.

She loved him so much,

his loving, long touch.

Now he's gone without a bye,

she's crying and wondering why.

How could he die just like that,

he has to be here to take the pain back.

Everyday she visits his grave,

his name and date in stone, she hates.

He left her with no one,

but she knows it wasn't his time to come.

Why did it happen that way,

left her with things still yet to say.

"I love you!" she yells,

sad, she never got the chance to tell.

They were together,

for what seemed forever.

To say I love you,

and for him to say it too.

She wanted to wait for the right time to come,

but now the time has come and gone.

She never got the chance to say it too,

she left the yard while the wind whispered, "I love you."

**Contest Winner #9**

**Silverlycan**

**(I'm not sure what this poem is called!Srry!)**

Shall we look?  
Into the sky, past the stars  
Vastness surrounding us  
Will we comprehend?  
The blackness never-ending  
Or will we go mad.

They are all around us  
Life unknown  
the wall of darkness spreading  
Pinpoints among, of light, of life

Is there an end to this?  
The infinity that surrounds  
Are we condeming ourselves?  
For we are nothing in this vastness  
The infinity of life.

Can you see forever  
The never stopping ends  
Are we merely a marble in the collection of souls?

What do they see  
In the never-ending sky  
But what we are,  
The death of life.

**Contest Winner #8**

**Razzlebedazzled's**

**The Shelter Tree**

I watch him

A young man stares up into the sky

He is waiting

Waiting for love, I think

He sits there, on that large rock

His curiously blond hair hanging

Loosely to his cheeks

I hear his sobs

And watch the tears fall

My branches sway with the wind,

The whole forest creaks

The man leaves at sun down

Always returns at sun up

He waits all day, sometimes

Pacing, lying down, but he mostly sits on that rock,

his lean back resting against my trunk.

He eats slowly

Makes two trips to the nearby spring

And fills his jug with crisp water.

Who is he waiting for?

I wonder and rustle my leaves

I hear him mutter to himself

'She's dead, she died. They killed her!

Please, no, she can not be dead!'

I grieve for him.

This boy

Who seems so lost, so fragile

Missing this unknown girl

He can not live without.

He comes everyday for two weeks

I grow to love him

This lost soul, with silvery blonde hair.

The last day he comes

Is cloudy, windy, wet.

Still, he sits on the rock

Clinging to his black cloak

I try to shield him with my leaves

Then, I hear it.

A voice calling

The man jumps up and calls back

A grin appearing on his face

Out of the trees comes a woman

Her brilliantly red hair flying behind her

She cries out at the sight of him

She throws herself into his open arms

The man places his hands on the sides of her face

Bringing his lips down upon hers

Kissing her thoroughly

The clouds break and rain pours from the sky

They do not part.

The girl finally pulls away, gasping for breath

And laughing in the rain

The man leads her under the shelter of my leaves.

They wait out the storm

Under my shelter

When it finally ends

The man pulls out a knife from his cloak.

Gently he carves something into my trunk

When he finishes he stands and stares up into my leaves

'Goodbye tree, thank you.'

He grabs the girls hand and

Together they disappear into the trees.

I never see the man again

All I have left is a carved in heart,

The initials

D+G

elegantly carved in the middle.

**Contest Winner #7**

**Silidons's**

**Hurt**

Draco Malfoy.

That's all he was to me.

Oh how I wish I knew I'd need him.

Breaking souls.

I missed him.

He was everything to me.

My friend, my lover, my soul mate.

But where did it all go wrong?

That's what I ask myself,

Everyday.

All the time.

I realised I needed him.

Just when I couldn't have him.

It hurts.

It breaks.

Everything ruins.

I am a shadow of my former self.

Wasting away.

Dying.

In the war.

I lost him.

I lost Harry.

I lost Ron.

Ginny.

Dean.

Seamus.

Lavender.

Parvati.

All of them.

Gone.

Lost.

Where?

Beaten, broken, I can't carry on.

It hurts.

He won.

We lost.

Darkness enveloped us.

They were gone.

Why?

A shadow of myself.

I see them.

The lost ones.

Where?

We came together.

Felt like the briefest of times.

Why?

They hated him.

He changed.

He crossed.

They forgave him.

Everything was all right.

It seemed fine.

Then He came.

It hurts.

Ruins.

Breaks.

Gone.

The pain.

Why?

We fought dirty.

Mirrors, reflecting, curses, rebounding.

Our side was strong.

It hurts.

Where did it all go wrong?

Why did it all change?

Pain.

I see him.

He urges me to come.

I am wrong.

A shadow.

Not myself.

How could he still want me?

It hurts.

His memory wrack's me with pain.

I see them.

They beckon.

How did I stay?

How did they go?

Where did it change?

It hurts.

The pain inside me.

He fell first.

Defending me.

A smile on his lips.

He loved me.

Ron.

I defended him.

They slipped past me.

I stopped remembering the rest of the order they fell in.

It hurts.

Violated.

Tainted.

They call me.

Love in their eyes.

I can't let myself go.

I would torture their fragile memories.

With my filth.

My uncleanliness.

I have to be purged before I go.

There is no one to help.

I cannot go.

I wish to go.

It hurts.

Why?

He hurts me.

I bear the whip marks.

The mighty Gryffindor.

Fallen.

Broken.

Ruined.

I must go.

I have to.

They call me softly.

Love.

Me.

I am still wanted.

I have to go.

I cannot be stopped.

I am letting go.

Falling, falling.

My burdens crack.

Fall away.

Like me.

Nothingness.

I see them.

Hands outstretched.

To me.

I am wanted.

They smile.

I see the tear tracks down their faces.

They are whole.

But I am not.

Tainted.

It hurts less.

No, they say, no, not tainted.

Clean.

Wanted.

Welcomed.

We missed you, they say, we needed you.

We are complete now.

My hands.

Held.

I am loved.

I am still wanted.

Beckoned.

Clean.

Becoming whole.

Full.

He rushes me.

Hug.

Kiss.

Love.

Soul.

It mends.

I am clean.

Their faces sing with joy.

I am here now I say.

For you.

He takes my hand.

Warm, soft.

Love.

Spills forth, the tears fall.

Cherished.

We are one.

After passing, we live.

Whole

Clean.

No taint.

No hurt.

Just love.

No Him.

Just us.

Us.

Together.

Whole.

We missed you, they say.

We have you, they say.

We are whole, we say.

We go.

Ascend.

He grips my hand tightly.

I missed you, he says.

You are back, whole, clean.

Love.

I know now.

I am mended.

I am real.

I have him.

It doesn't hurt.

It will never hurt.

Never again.

Because we are one.

United.

Hurt?

No such thing.

In our love.

Our splendour.

Our love.

Must always remain.

Will, always remain.

There is no hurt.

I do not know hurt any more.

Hurt died.

Hurt does not exist.

Just love.

Our love.

-

**Contest Winner #6**

**LadyLilyMalfoy's **

**Everytime**

Every time you leave me

Lying crumpled on the floor,

I wonder to myself and question

Why I just seem to love you more.

Every time you kiss me

And place your lips upon my skin

I think to myself and question

Why I ever let you in.

Every time we argue

Over some trivial affair

I wonder to myself and question

Why all I can do is stare.

Every time you touch me

And hold me I your arms,

I wonder to myself and question

Why I am drawn in by your charms,

Every time you hit me

It makes me want to die

And I think to myself and question

Why I never seem to cry.

Sometimes, I think you hate me.

Or you don't want me anymore.

But every time I see your face,

I can't help but love you more.

**(this is a poem from Narcissa to Lucius)**

**Contest Winner #5**

**Xakinera's**

**The Seeds of Anger**

Touch it up with the scent of hatred

Obliviate all known sacred

Fill the air with sarcasm

Eliminate peace with death's dark lantern

Replace the perfect with the scarred

Distort the figures, retain the marred

Toss away the porcelain features

Set free pythons and wrong doing preachers

Decorate with wolves writhing in rage

And dragons and lizards, and then engage

The big black huddled form of a vulture

And place it in the center of the sculpture

Contort seeds of seething anger seeping in

With contempt and crazed power, then begin

Analyzing the dreadful concoction

And realizing that the much feared production

Is merely the darkest depths of our own

Barely recognized evil home

**Contest Winner #4**

**Nameofanangel's**

**Waiting**

Here I am

Waiting

I wait for love to come

It never does

I am lonely

My tears encase me in the sorrow of my broken heart

My tears

My heart

Don't feel sorry for me

No one ever does

My tears do not hurt me

My tears release the

Truth

I don't believe you words

Words are often empty

Forgotten

I don't believe your lies

Lies are your every word

You lie and you watch my tears

As if they comfort you

Tell me. Do you care if I cry?

Can you like of my love?

Release me.

Do not hold on.

But for now I am

WAITING.

Waiting for the moon to

Shine on me

Waiting for love's sweet

Embrace

Waiting for the tears of sorrow to pass

Away.

Waiting for the dawn of a new day.

When morning comes and my tears pass away

Then it seems like I've been crying longer

Than a day.

**Contest Winner #3**

**The Fat Chipmunk's**

**A Lullaby**

Sleep, my love, my blessed one, sleep

Nestled in my heart so deep

Among the clouds you fly so high

Watching the world as it passes you by.

Rest, my dear, my cherished one, rest

As the red sun slowly sinks in the west

Let your worries and thoughts drift away

As the night brings end to another day.

Dream, my heart, my little one, dream

Listen to the song of the swift-flowing stream

Dream until the first light of day shows

And know that my love only continues to grow.

Love, my darling, my treasured one, love

Everything down here and everything above

Laugh your heart out and frolic in the rain

Cherish your memories and forget the pain.

Sleep, my love, my blessed one, sleep

You are safe as long as your heart I keep

And forever may these words hold true

I will always, always love you.

- Lily Potter -

**Contest Winner #2**

**Venomous Guise's **

**Beautiful Only Once More**

From this malice-laced dream, filled with pain

A bruise each night before he goes to bed

Tales of deceit and stories of hate

Into his childhood they're spoon-fed

As the darkness enslaves him

Life flashes in his eyes

The last image that comes to mind

Is his lies, his venomous guise

Then a rose, epitomizing his life

Enveloped in sorrow, he cries

It's crushed, its beauty long gone

Fading, it crumbles and dies

Hidden violence revealed

No more tears to be shed

Sad eyes are still open

For now he is dead

No more pain, no more sorrow

Knocking sounds from his door

Entering, you find him

Beautiful only once more

**AND FINALLY Contest Winner #1!!!!**

**Draco's Emerald Princess's**

**Vampires Kiss**

Fire dancing in your eyes

Twighlight descending upon innocent cries

I feel your breath upon my neck

As my soul is surrendered for darkness and death

A hazy fog mystifies my vision

As you work your swift horrific mission

As you kiss my skin, I am drawn towards your enchanting flame

Piercing into my soul as tears spill and I scream out your name

Blood flooding down and onto your luscious lips

As you bask in the dark as my soul, you now sip

Tears raging down as senses are dazed

The darkness is winning as I fall into your maze

My now fevered body you now so passionately embrace

As you drink up my blood and now this, you must taste

Sky cracking with lightning and pouring rain

Your dark passionate thrill makes sweet pleasure such enticing pain

Chilled hands push down and roam my now limp body

Marbled fangs, seductive hands, velvet blood; this is your sorcery

Lust in control, as in the dead of night, my defence is shattered and I am your

to feed

You'll drown me, ignite me in ecstasies embrace, love lust and blood you invade

my every dream

Lips on my lips I am your victim,

The goddess won't save me from this dark vicious sin.

Torturer! Stop know, I pray you have you no mercy,

No, with my blood to your lips now I am worthy.

Fangs on my neck as you pierce my now soft skin,

Blood trickling down as, in your arms my body falls limp.

And night after night at midnight you call,

But fear from my pain that tonight I may fall.

And sometimes it just seems like this…

**Ok theres the Top Ten contest winners Look at the next chapter for other great poems!! But it wont be posted for a couple of days cause im busy!srry! OMG this was sooo hard there was so many really really great poems that were entered! And there was a variety of different kinds of poems as you can see here!**


	21. Chapter 21 Honorable Mentions

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 21 Other Contest Entries Cause They Were Really Fantastic**

A/N: ok here are the other contest entries they were really good I just couldn't leave them lying around!!

**This poem was really good! I liked the rhyming!**

"Divide and conquer," you hear them say

But you're divided anyway

When you try to sort them out orderly

The result is a mess for the world to see

Why not mix them as you please?

The good, the bad, and the in-between

Night and day and afternoon

Will meld together very soon

Black and white and red and green

They blend together, now what do you see?

You look around, find it, before your eyes

You sift through the colors and then realize

That you've known good and bad, night and day

When all that matters are the Shades of Grey

**-Xakinera**

**I liked in this poem how the raining could not affect the love for them!**

Let It Rain

Let it rain

Let it rain

As I get lost in his eyes

As he holds me

Let it rain

Let it rain

When he entwines

our fingers together

Let it rain

Let it rain

When he picks me up

And twirls me around

Let it rain

Let it rain

As he puts me down

And our eyes meet

Let it rain

Let it rain

When he smiles at me

When I feel truly free

Let it rain

Let it rain

As we share a kiss that will last

A whole lifetime

When the rain clouds go away

Let the sun shine

But Still

Let it rain

Let it rain

**-SoraXNamine**

**I liked in this poem how the girl would never give up for her son!**

Against The World

She faces the world,

one day at a time

her childhood is over

and its not even time

Her face is bright

and knowing the pain

They tried to take him

from her

but she wouldn't let him go

She made that choice

now its all up to her

to help her baby grow.

Some say that she's ruined,

a failure who's got nothing left

yet she smiles and laughs

like its nothing

A true open heart,

that she has

Boldly she says her life isn't over

on the contrary tis only begun

A brand new girl in a

brand new world

with nothing but a love for her

son.

**-HiddenWavePrincess**

**I liked in this poem the simplicity in it and yet how much thought was put into it!**

-Lily, My Lily-

Lily, my lily

My sweetheart divine

Lily, my lily

Won't you be mine?

Lily, red lily

Your eyes are enthralling

Your smile so dazzling

I think that I'm falling.

Lily, lovely lily

Your hair shines like silk

Your voice is a song

(Pst, Remus - what rhymes with silk?)

Lily, pretty lily

I'll be your buff hero

Your knight in Cadogan's armor

Who loves you so dear-o.

Lily, sweet lily

Most precious of flowers

Your heart is my castle

My sky-scraping towers.

Lily, little lily

I will love you forever

And so will Sirius, Remus, and Peter -

When we're old, we can drink tea together!

Lily, my lily

My beauty so fine

Lily, my lily

Won't you be mine?

-James Potter

James, dear James

You crazy buffoon

I promise I'll be yours

When the sun swallows the moon!

-Lily Potter

**-The Fat Chipmunk**

**I liked in this poem how they used numbers and how you really have to think about the meaning and feeling in it!**

1

I wait here

Quite lonely.

It's not as if I'm not

Used to it.

But yet,

You're never quite used to

Nothing at all.

Because

Nothing at all is what

It is.

2

I'm not so lonely

Anymore.

But that face I saw

Reminds me who I am.

I am nobody.

Nobody at all.

That's who

I'll stay.

That's how he wants

It to be.

That's how it shall be.

3

Blood.

It's not as gruesome

When you think that it's the

Same colour as

Roses.

But it doesn't matter

Because darkness is all I

Now see.

**-nameofanangel**

**I liked in this poem the rhyming and the whole design of it!**

Don't

Don't let him see your tears fall,

Don't let him see your gaze stall.

Don't let him know you miss his sweet caress,

His touch that told him your greatest weakness.

x

Don't let him see the battle raging deep inside,

Don't let him know your loosing your fight.

Don't let him soothe and heal your broken heart,

Because he's the one who smashed it and made all the scars.

X

Don't let him back inside your mind,

For fear of the thoughts, he will find.

Don't let him hear you call his name,

Choke back the tears lock up the pain.

X

Don't let him see the pain in your eyes,

Don't let him know your not fine.

Don't let him see behind your faked smile,

You haven't meant it for a while.

X

Don't let guilt or regret take a hold,

Don't think of the things you never was told.

Don't let him see you fall to the ground,

Don't let him see you tied up and bound.

**-Draco's Emerald Princess**

**I liked this poem because it was really funny!**

Independence Day

19 feet long,

Caged up in a zoo,

And every day,

Tourists come through.

They tap on the glass,

Ignoring the sign,

"Please don't harass!"

I've been planning revenge,

Since the day I was caught,

I don't care whatever,

Them guards have been taught.

I'll coil up and strike the glass,

And when the glass breaks,

I'll slither through the mass.

I'll escape into the open,

And live in the sewer,

And bite evry person,

Who happens to be taking a pooer.

3 months later,

I'll be in a river,

And in my stomach...a live waiter!

I'll make it to the ocean,

The Atlantic to be precise,

And swim 'til I'm tired,

My, won't that be nice!!

I'll escape to my home,

The plains of Africa,

And I'll never roam,

Never, never, never!

**-Xakinera**

**I liked the rhyming in this poem and this poem is a tribute to Easter!**

The Bunny JamboreeIt was the day of the bunnies, the day they reined free.  
It was Easter Sunday, the bunny jamboree.   
Eggs found abound, hidden in strife, for all the kiddies and for all the wives.

They'll be watching, waiting in the sides.  
Waiting for the time to go back to their lives.  
Lives of mundane and lives of greed.  
Where carrots are sought and feet are in need.

It's the time where they laugh, the time where they play.  
Where the eggs have a meaning like no other day.  
They're eggs of joy, they lay hidden and meek.  
Waiting for the child that finds them,  
The child that seeks.

The bunnies are free and they're coming for you.  
Showing you the joys of looking in a shoe.  
Live for this moment, live for this day.  
For this is the day where the bunnies are at play.

**-Silverlycan**

**I liked in this poem how it is sooooo true!**

You know  
Love is like a red red rose.  
Because it's beauty blinds you,  
Then you pick it and  
The thorns prick you til your fingers are blue.  
Then you drop it.  
But seconds later you find yourself  
Thinking of that rose again.  
Hour after hour.  
You either pick it right back up,  
Or find another flower!

-Hermione Granger

**-nameofanangel**

**I liked in this poem the good use of words and how you have to think because there could be many different meanings!**

Creating the thoughts  
The images of life  
Scars of the past  
Sinking beneath  
Physically forgotten  
Mentally viewed in spades

Pain of the skin forgotten  
Mind ever present  
Unforgotten the memories play  
Surrounding  
Intoxicating in their pain

Memories fade  
The pain stays  
Forever hurting  
Forever jaded  
Taking over  
Remaining incomplete  
Nothing replaces  
Everything stays  
Forever in your mind  
Forever at play.

-Harry Potter

**-Insatiabledark**

**I liked this poem cause it is kinda confusing but yet it makes sense all at the same time!**

Deafening Silence

The murmur of the crowd.  
The sound of wind on the lake.  
They can't even begin to mask it,  
so loud is the silence.  
Between the thumping of my heart,  
I hear it, that overpowering  
emptiness,  
as my world rips in two.  
You're telling me you're leaving, maybe explaining why.  
But I can hardly even hear your voice  
over that deafening silence.

-Ginny Weasley

**-Samiseriouslyam**

**I liked in this poem how it is about wanting to be grat and how hard it can be! This one was good!**

I want to be great

I walk and tread my lonely way  
through a crowd of faces stale.  
And think about the dread doomsday  
that made ambition fail.

Who could understand the need  
to be seen? I feel it hard and sure.  
Who is there, who indeed  
who could feel these feelings more?

I hate you, I spit in your eye,  
I ignore you, I hold you in contempt.  
We'll watch the soldiers marching by  
as far as you have dreamt.

Let every robot take their spoils,  
Let every human weep.  
Let us speak not of our toil,  
Dear God! This road is steep!

**-Lady Domino**

**I liked in this poem the similes and the great imagery!**

Clouds and Rain

Clouds and rain  
Still now in her hand  
Ghost white in the moonlight  
Smooth as alabaster  
Silver as angels' wings  
Drifting through the water  
Serene at last  
Her face washed clean  
Of clouds and rain

**-Cassandra12271**

**I liked in this poem how it is kinda like a song! And how it makes you feel protected!**

Whenever ur in darkness  
And u hav nowhere else to turn  
Call upon ur guardian angel  
and soon you will learn

that they'll always be there 4 u  
to hold ur habd tight  
protect u from any danger  
and be ur guiding light.

**-BrightestStarInTheNightSky**

**I liked the rhyming in this poem! and its just really good!**

What did I do wrong?

I was playing in my room  
I was being quiet I swear  
But daddy didn't think so I assume  
Because he came out of his lair  
He charges through the door  
Just his presents causes me to fear  
He throws me on the floor  
I wish I wasn't here  
Mummy hides away in her room  
But I should be happy about that I suppose  
At least she doesn't have to go through this doom  
I guess that just the way life goes  
I just stay there taking hit after hit  
Wishing you weren't so violent  
You smack my head on the floor, I'm sure it's split  
Then you leave the room, everything's silent  
Lying on the floor weak  
From your poundings which were so strong  
All the while thinking of the answer I seek  
What did I do wrong?

**-BrightestStarInTheNightSky**

**I liked the wording and the thought put into this poem!**

As is the world  
Collapsing upon itself  
As you once were, your children now are  
Reveling around each other  
Falling into sync with the society of the unknown  
Death awaits the vagabonds  
The ones who defy  
Ever falling into the great divine

-Voldemort

**-Insatiabledark**

**I liked how this poem is sooo true! When war is upon us we watch then wait then hopefully…peace!**

Watching...  
Waiting...

Families are together  
Waiting for the battle  
Prepared for the deaths  
Watching...

Lovers hold each other close  
Knowing what is coming  
Making every moment precious  
Waiting...

Small children huddle close together  
Not really understanding  
The importance of the lives they hold  
Watching...

The elderly sit and think  
Remembering the war before  
So many lives were lost  
Waiting...

Tension builds up in the heart  
People start to wonder  
There is no place to go  
Watching...

Everything is in a blur  
Everyone's in confusion  
Time slows to a stop  
Waiting...

The final battle is occurring  
Jets of light everywhere  
The evil of the world is conquered  
Peace.

**-james-fanatic**

**Ok there you have it! If I missed anyones poem tht they submitted please contact me to let me know!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Hit that review button down there!Plz!**


	22. Chapter 22 Condemned

**Underestimating Poetry**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise I would be rich and probably not be writing this!

**Chapter 22 Condemned**

Condemned

I am condemned

To a

Life long

Sentence

Of blame.

I will not

Get

Kindness.

I will

Not

Get

Friends.

I am

Shattered

To realize

That I'm

Alone.

I will

Not get

Support.

I will

Not get

Reassurance.

I am

Damaged

For life.

My body

Is broken

By your

Hurt.

I am

On the

Verge

Of tears.

You are

Shattering

My

Confidence.

Smashing

My

Self respect.

It is

Hard to

Realize

That you

Are alone

Pondering

Why you

Deserve

This

Sentence.

Cause

I don't

Think I

Deserve

Being

Condemned

To a life

Of loneliness.

And yet

I think

I should

Be condemned

All because of

You.

**Draco Malfoy**

Hey! Guess what? I have another contest starting today so please check my profile! Thanks! Oh, and Review!


	23. Chapter 23 My Voice

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Category: Poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor the plot

**Chapter 23 My Voice**

My Voice

I am alone.

All alone

In the dark shadows.

No one's

Listening.

No one's

Caring.

Everyone

Is ignoring

Me.

I need

To

Find

My voice

Deep inside

Me.

I need

To speak

My mind

And tell

The truth

To everybody.

I need to

Use

My voice.

Use it

For good.

Tell people

That I will

Not be

Ignored or

Neglected.

I will

Not be

Alone.

However,

This

sounds

Easy.

But it isn't.

It is

Very hard

To find

My

Own

Voice

In a sea

Of a

Thousand.

My

Own voice

In a street

Full of

Others.

My own

Lonely voice

In a pond

Of a million

Happy ones.

**- Ginny Weasley**


	24. Chapter 24 Climb

**Underestimating Poetry**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, blah, blah, and all that stuff

**Chapter 24**

**Climb**

Climb

I stare

Intently

At the

World

Below.

It is

Small

And

Beautiful.

But I

Cannot

See the

Intricate

Details

Of this

World

That is

Far below

Me.

For I am

Climbing

Up into

The sky.

I am

Escaping

This small

World

Of mine

With its

Complications

And its

Fighting.

I am sick

Of it.

I am tired

Of dreaming

Of a small

World of mine

So peaceful

And quiet.

But then

The real

World

Of mine

Startles

Me

And wakes

Me

From

My

Dreaming.

So that

Is why

I climb

So often.

I climb

And climb

Until my

Hands bleed.

Just to

Get rid

Of this

Small world

Of mine

For then

I descend

Till I need

To

Climb

Once more.

**-Anonymous**

Yea sorry couldn't think of someone to write this! Any ideas? I would be more than welcome to change this! o yea, contest! look at my profile for rules! Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25 Pond

**Underestimating Poetry**

By: Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, etc.

**Chapter 25**

**Pond**

Pond

I'm

Emerging

From the

Water.

I am

Arising

From

The

Waves.

My

Feelings

Are bubbling

To the

Surface

Making

The

Ripple

Effect

On the

Clear

Glossy

Water

I call

A pond.

**-Angelina Johnson**


End file.
